I would wait for you
by nothingbutdrabbles
Summary: He doesn't look at her. Instead, his eyes wander quickly from her face to her hand. He finds it immediately. The ring.


**Title: **I would wait for you**  
****Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman.  
**Pairings:** Puck/Quinn.  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 845**  
****Category/Warning: **Spoilers for the new ep - Furt.**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, Puck and Quinn would be the main couple of this show.  
**Summary: **He doesn't look at her. Instead, his eyes wander quickly from her face to her hand. He finds it immediately. The ring.  
**Author's Note: **I huge thanks to my beta Michelle. You're the best!  
This drabble came merely out of frustation because of the episode. I was feeling so many different things that I had to manage a way to deal with them and this is what happened. I only thought about Puck's side this time around (and that's why this drabble is filled with anger).  
I hope you all like it. And please review! :)

* * *

He's waiting for Finn near the bleachers when he hears the girls talking about it. He doesn't register what they're saying at first. He just keeps listening to them without actually thinking about what they're saying. It's like he just can't think about it. It's just too much.

There's no escaping it when she turns the corner though. She stops almost immediately, noticing that he's there.

He doesn't look at her. Instead, his eyes wander quickly from her face to her hand holding her bag. He finds it immediately. (The ring) And then it begins.

He feels so much anger boiling up inside of him that he feels like he's going to explode at any second. There are _so_ many emotions inside him. So many emotions running wild inside his head (his heart) and he just can't think. It's too much.

His eyes find hers for a second and he sees the recognition in them. He knows he's showing her everything through them (_I know. You're with him. You gave him a chance like you didn't give me.)_, but he doesn't care.

He turns around without glancing back at her. His steps are long and fast and he gets to his truck quickly. He drives off with no particular direction in mind. He just wants to get out of there.

He doesn't understand how, but soon enough he finds himself in front of his house. It surprises him how he drove there without getting into a accident, but it's a thought that doesn't last long.

He gets inside and goes to his bedroom, opening the wardrobe and taking a pack of beers from the mini fridge he has inside it. He opens one and starts drinking.

His mom and sister aren't home yet and he's glad because he wouldn't be able to explain why he's like that. Hell, he doesn't even know what himself.

There are so many different emotions inside him that he can barely keep them apart. It sounds ridiculous, but he just feels like this can't be happening. He just doesn't understand how it can be possible. How can she be with Sam after she told him she wanted to be alone? How can she be with Sam after them having a freaking baby together? How can she be with Sam when he was the one that told her he fucking loved her?

He feels hate. Hate towards her pretty hair and her beautiful green eyes and her sweet smile and everything that she is. (_It's all her fault_, he thinks)

He's always thinking about her: her green eyes locked on his in the dark of his bedroom, her arms around his waist, her hand over his, her smile when he said something funny, her voice mixed with the sound of his guitar, her laugh, her legs wrapped around his, her lips on his neck. She's always in his mind and he fucking hates it.

(He doesn't think about his fault in this too. He doesn't think about his mistakes. He knows they exist, but he doesn't think about it. He doesn't want to be irrational. How could he anyways?)

He stays in his bedroom and does nothing but drink and think. He thinks about their moments together, about Beth, about her. He drinks to forget them. It's a vicious circle and he doesn't stop. There is only one focus in his mind: _forget her, forget her, forget her_.

Later, he wakes up on his bed. It's 4 AM. There are bottles everywhere and he has no idea where they all came from. His room smells so much like beer it is disgusting. He only notices what he's holding when he tries to rub his eyes and sees a fabric.

It's his old t-shirt. The one she used to wear to bed when she got too big to fit in her pajamas. Her perfume is still present in it, like she had been there with him drinking beer just hours ago.

He stares at it for a long time. He thinks about their last (real) talk. He remembers her reasons for not being with him, for not giving him a chance. He remembers their moments inside the bedroom he's in now. He remembers their daughter and how much she looked like her. He remembers the night where it all (really) started. He remembers the moment he realized he liked her more than the other girls.

He remembers everything, but from now on he chooses not to remember anything at all.

He's going to pretend nothing happened and then, with time, he's going to forget her. He won't keep waiting for her to come around. Not anymore. It's not worth it. She has moved on. She's with Sam now and she doesn't want him. He will make sure he doesn't want her either.

So he grabs the t-shirt and shoves it on a corner of the wardrobe. From now on he'll make sure he forgets all about Quinn Fabray.

_(I would wait for you. But you never asked me to.)_


End file.
